


Don't Forget Where You Belong - vidfic

by shniam



Series: VidFics [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Vidfic, video script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video script for 'Don't Forget Where You Belong'</p><p>nothing too offensive, just what would happen if I was left alone to make a video for the song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget Where You Belong - vidfic

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own the song, I dont own the lyrics. If got any of them wrong please let me know.
> 
> Will happily make this video if Modest want to let me borrow One Direction and a video camera!

Don’t Forget Where You Belong

[Inside an aeroplane, camera is behind Liam as he is looking out of the window, headphones in his ears and baseball cap on the back of his head.  
The view out of the window changes from a city below the plane to various street scenes with fans waving at the vehicle and then back to a city night scene]

Been a lot of places  
I've been all around the world  
Seen a lot of faces  
Never knowing where I was

[Scene changes to a sunset over his home town as he turns around in his seat and relaxes back and closes his eyes, smiling]

On the horizon  
But I know, I know, I know, I know  
The sun will be rising back home

[Niall is in a hotel room packing his suitcase and glances out the window as the scene through it changes to various cityscapes, showing the concert venues they have done. As he turns back to pack his case the item changes so it appears he is packing the same item many times]

Living out of cases  
Packing up and taking off  
Made a lot of changes  
But not forgetting who I was

[As he zips the case up the scene through the window changes to a sunset over his home town]

On the horizon  
Oh I know, I know, I know, I know  
The moon will be rising back home

[Niall pats the top of his case and stands up, picking the case up as he walks off]

[Shot of the five of them on stage, dancing and singing, holding their microphones out to the audience.]  
[Shot of their families in the audience, illuminated with the surrounding audience in the dark and flashes going off.]

Don't forget where you belong, oh  
Don't forget where you belong, oh

[Group hug on stage, flashes going off in the background]

If you ever feel alone, don't  
You were never on your own

[Harry is sat on a speaker backstage and dressed as a Crew member, watching One Direction on stage]

And the proof is in this song

[Harry sitting on the speaker watching One Direction backstage. The group are changing their tops and chatting to the crew before running back on stage]  
[In the back, behind Harry, Zayn and Liam can be seen moving equipment and Niall is pushing a rail with clothes on, Louis is stood holding a clipboard and speaking into a headset]

I've been away for ages  
But I got everything I need  
I’m flicking through the pages  
I've written in my memory

I feel like I'm dreaming  
Oh, so I know, I know, I know, I know  
That I'm never leaving  
No, I won't go

[Back on stage the group are singing and dancing about, lots of hugs and ‘antics’]  
[Camera is behind ‘The Crew’ at the edge of the stage as they watch]

Don't forget where you belong, oh  
Don't forget where you belong, oh  
If you ever feel alone, don't  
You were never on your own  
And the proof is in this song

[Louis on stage singing out to the audience]

Lights up  
And they should be on  
Even stars in the skies they're wrong

[Zayn come up and throws an arm around Louis’ shoulders, camera goes to the back of them and their families are in the shot, where they are stood in the audience]

Short days where the nights are long  
When I think of the things I've done

[Louis and Zayn look at each other as they sing, the other three come up beside them, camera goes back to the front, looking up from below the stage at audience height]

Don't matter how far I've gone  
I'm always feeling like home

[The group stand facing the audience and those not singing raise their arms up and start clapping, encouraging the audience to join in]

Don't forget where you belong, oh  
Don't forget where you belong (don't forget it), oh  
If you ever feel alone, don't  
You were never on your own

[Harry stood off stage]

Never, never, never

[Shots of the five individual family groups in the audience, light shining on them as they clap, surrounding areas black with slight twinkling of flashes]

Don't forget where you belong, oh  
Don't forget where you belong, oh  
If you ever feel alone, don't  
You were never on your own  
And the proof is in this song

Oh, don't forget it  
Oh, If you ever feel alone, don't  
You were never on your own

[The group come off the stage and hug their crew as the One Direction ‘crew’ look on]

And the proof is in this song  
Never forget it  
This song  
Don't forget it  
No I'll never forget it this song  
You were never...

[The ‘crew’ nod, turn round and walk off]


End file.
